memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Isomorph
Der Doktor versucht, einem anderem Hologramm zu helfen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein außerirdisches Raumschiff liegt regungslos im Weltall. Im Inneren sitzt ein getöteter Mann an eine Wand gelehnt da. Da wird er an den Füßen weggezogen, wobei er eine Blutspur hinterlässt, als sein Kopf über das Deck schleift. Ein anderer Mann ist zu sehen, der seine Füße zieht. Er bringt den Mann in einen anderen Raum und beginnt das Blut von einer Wand wegzuwischen. Plötzlich flimmert der Mann. Erschrocken registriert er dies und sendet einen Hilferuf an alle Schiffe, in der er sich als HD-25 isomorphe Projektion vorstellt. Er sagt, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hat, bei dem seine Crew ums Leben kam. Daher ist er allein und bittet um Hilfe. Akt I: Zwischenmenschliches thumb|Feier Tuvoks Ehren thumb|Feier Tuvoks Ehren Im Casino wird gefeiert. Harry Kim und Tom erzählen von einem Streich den sie Tuvok einmal gespielt haben. Sie programmierten die Steuerung der internen Sensoren so, dass sie anstatt Befehle auszuführen sagte: Lebe lange und in Frieden. Da niemand zur Reparatur da war, musste er den restlichen Tag damit leben. Harry behauptet, dass er das Zähneknirschen des Vulkaniers noch am anderen Ende der Brücke hören konnte. Paris erzählt weiter, dass Tuvok bei seiner Rückkehr ins Quartier am Replikator einen Tee bestellte und dieser darauf sagte: Lebe lange und in Frieden. Das ganze Kasino lacht und Tuvok hört es sich mit einer stoischen Ruhe an. Da beginnt Captain Janeway von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Tuvok zu erzählen. Damals hielt er ihr vor drei Admirälen vor, dass sie die taktischen Prozeduren nicht befolgt hätte. Sie gibt zu, dass ihr menschliches Ego ein paar blaue Flecken erhalten haben, aber auch dass er völlig recht gehabt hat. Sie meint, dass sie sich in den vergangenen neun Jahren immer auf seinen scharfsinnigen und logischen Rat verlassen konnte. Dann verleiht sie ihm den Rang des Lieutenant Commander. Tuvok hält eine kleine Ansprache. Er meint, dass er abgelehnt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dazu einen rituelle Erniedrigung gehört. Nun akzeptiert er sie jedoch mit Dankbarkeit und will die Aufgabe mit Respekt erfüllen. Tuvok spricht vom dem Respekt, den er für viele in diesen drei Jahren auf der ''Voyager'' gewonnen hat. Mit einem Blick auf Tom fügt er hinzu, dass er manche zu tolerieren gelernt hat. Und er sagt zu, auch in Zukunft alles zu tun um eine sichere Reise zu gewährleisten. Auch teile er die angesprochene Empfindung und beendet die Rede mit einem Lebe lange und in Frieden. B'Elanna verlässt schnell das Kasino und Tom läuft hinter ihr her. Er meint, dass es lächerlich sei, dass sie seit drei Tagen kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt hätten. Er fragt sie, ob sie die Liebeserklärung, die sie ihm kürzlich gemacht hat, ernst meinte, da sie unter Sauerstoffmangel litt. Sie bejaht dies, gehe aber nicht davon aus, dass Tom ihre Gefühle erwidere und schlägt vor die Sache zu vergessen. Tom weist sie an den Mund zu halten und küsst sie. Der Doktor unterbricht die beiden und erklärt, dass der Captain ihn ermächtigt hat, jemanden mit medizinischen Kenntnissen als Aushilfe zu rekrutieren. Da er das qualifizierteste Crewmitglied ist wurde Tom von ihm zur „Krankenschwester“ erwählt und hat in Zukunft drei Schichten pro Woche zu machen Es solle sich um sechs Uhr mit Tricorder und einem Lächeln bei ihm melden. Harry bekommt von Chakotay ebenfalls einen neue Aufgabe: Er soll zusammen mit Seven of Nine das astrometrische Labor erweitern, da dieses seit Verlassen des Raumdocks nicht mehr verbessert wurde. Harry freut sich über die neue Aufgabe, ist aber nicht erfreut mit Seven zusammen zu arbeiten. Diese wird ihnen alle Navigationsdaten, die sie als Borg über diese Region gesammelt hat, mitgeben. Captain Janeway bedankt sich bei Neelix für seine Arbeit als Botschafter bei den Arritheanern. Sie werden jedoch von Culhane unterbrochen, der sie auf die Brücke ruft, da sie einen Notruf aus 5 Lichtjahren Entfernung empfangen haben und bittet auch den Doktor hinzu. thumb|Zusammenarbeit Die Voyager empfängt auf der Brücke den Hilferuf des Hologramms, dass berichtet, dass er allein auf seinem Schiff ist, da die Crew getötet wurde. Er bittet um Hilfe und der Doktor beschließt sofort, dass er mit auf diese Außenmission gehen wird um es zu retten. Er erteilt sofort verschiedene Befehle an die Brückencrew. So solle Fähnrich Culhane die Quelle der Transmission suchen, was dieser nach einem Nicken Janeways auch tut. Janeway fragt ihn, ob sie ihn befördert hätte, da sie sich nicht daran erinnern könne. Der Doktor meint,d ass er am geeignetsten ist, um einem holografischen Wesen zu helfen. Sie klärt ihn auf, dass er nicht einfach so weg könne, sie mache sich Sorgen um seinen mobilen Emitter, der beschädigt werden könne. Der Doktor versteht seine Einwände, doch er möchte das andere Hologramm kennenlernen, da es einer seiner Art sei. Torres solle mitkommen, da sie sich am besten mit seinem Emitter auskenne. Doch der Doktor überredet sie und er und B'Elanna nehmen ein Shuttle zum fremden Schiff, während sich die Voyager mit den Arritheanern trifft. Harry Kim beginnt inzwischen seine neue Aufgabe und sucht Seven im Frachtraum auf. Diese kommt eine Leiter heruntergeklettert und erkundigt sich, ob sie zusammenarbeiten werden, was er bejaht. Er will mit der Rekonfiguration der Sensoren in der Jeffriesröhre 32B beginnen und die astrometrsischen Sensoren verbessern. Er wirkt auf Seven sehr nervös und besorgt. Sie meint, dass sie ihn, bei ihrer letzten Zusammenarbeit auf die Schädelbasis schlug und versuchte das Kollektiv zu kontaktieren. Daher versichert sie ihm, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht schlagen wird. Seven hat bereits an dem Projekt gearbeitet und drückt Harry ein PADD in die Hand mit der Anmerkung, ein Teil der Alphanumerik für die neuen Navigationssensoren sei in Borg (Sprache) geschrieben. Kim meint, dass er schon immer Borg lernen wollte. Seven hält dies für unglaubwürdig. Die Situation ist sehr angespannt und Kim versucht die Situation damit aufzulockern, indem er meint, dass seine Aussage nur ein Scherz war. Seven erwidert darauf, dass der menschliche Humor sie sehr amüsiere, auch wenn es kaum merkbar sei. Dann geht sie weiter und Kim bleibt im Frachtraum zurück. thumb|Der Isomorph ist plötzlich da B'Elanna Torres und der Doktor nähern sich mit ihrem Shuttle dem Schiff, das den Notruf ausgesendet hat. Der Doktor ist sehr nervös, aber nicht, weil er unterwegs ist, sondern weil er Tom Paris die Krankenstation überlassen hat. Torres beruhigt ihn und meint, dass Paris der Aufgabe gerecht werden wird und sehr verantwortungsbewusst ist. Der Doktor merkt an, dass Paris und Torres enge Freunde geworden sind und sie ihn daher wohl besser als er kenne. Darauf wird Torres wütend, doch der Doktor beschwichtigt sie und bietet ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel an, wenn er einen wunden Punkt erwischt haben solle. Sie erreichen das Schiff, dessen Hauptenergie und Antrieb ausgeschaltet sind. Der Doktor lässt das Schiff daher kontaktieren. Da niemand antwortet, fragt er nach Lebenszeichen. Torres meldet daraufhin, dass es auf dem Schiff nur unregelmäßige Energiewerte gibt. Alle Hauptsysteme seien abgeschaltet und der Doktor erkennt, dass sie in Transporterreichweite gelangen. Umgehend beamen sie hinüber. Auf dem fremden Schiff sehen sie zunächst niemanden. B’Elanna Torres bringt wieder Energie in die Systeme und beginnt mit Reparaturen. Der Doktor sieht sich inzwischen um und ruft nach dem Hologramm und offeriert seine Hilfe. Da erscheint hinter ihm der Isomorph und verschwindet wird. Der Doktor kann mit seinem Tricorder vorerst keine Lebenszeichen erkennen. Torres checkt inzwischen den mobilen Emitter des Doktors, um festzustellen, ob er Schäden vom Transport davongetragen hat. Während der Arbeit meint der Doktor, dass sie für eine Klingonin feinfühlig mit ihm umgehe und fügt die Frage an, ob Paris mit seinen Patienten ebenso umgehe. Das Hologramm erscheint hinter ihnen und nimmt einen Hammer auf. Als er sich gerade B'Elanna Torres nähert, löst er sich auf und der Hammer fällt zu Boden. Torres hebt diesen auf und wundert sich über den Vorfall. Dann erscheint der Isomorph vor ihnen und entschuldigt sich, da er sie nicht erschrecken wollte. . Der Doktor erkennt, dass dieser den Notruf gesendet hat. Er fragt, ob der Doktor auch ein Isomorph ist. Der Doktor bejaht und erklärt, dass man es bei ihm Hologramm nennt. Davon ist der Isomorph offenbar gerührt. Akt II: Problem thumb|Der Doktor untersucht den Isomorph. Der Isomorph fragt, ob B'Elanna auch ein Hologramm ist. Sie verneint und der Isomorph reagiert enttäuscht darauf, dass sie organisch ist. Dann fluktuiert wieder sein Programm und Torres scannt ihn mit ihrem Tricorder. Sie meint, dass sein Hologramm mit ihrer Technologie relativ kompatibel zu sein scheint. Sie fragt nach seinen Projektionskontrollen. Der Isomorph fragt zunächst rüde, warum sie danac h fragt. Torres erklärt, dass sie ihn irgendwie reparieren muss. Daraufhin zeigt er ihr eine Konsole, wo sie Zugriff erlangen kann. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, was hier an Bord des Schiffes passiert sei. Der Isomorph erklärt, dass sie ihren Heimatplaneten Seros vor 8 Monaten mit einer sechsköpfigen Crew verließen. Er ist die einzige HD-25-Wartungseinheit auf dem Schiff und verantwortlich für die gefährlichsten Arbeiten, wie die Wartung des Reaktorkerns und die Entsorgung des Antimateriabfalls. Er wurde nicht für medizinische Bereiche programmiert und musste zusehen, wie seine Crew erkrankte und nacheinander starb. Der Doktor bittet ihn, Schritt für Schritt zu erklären, was passierte. Zwei Crewmitglieder vermaßen einen Planeten. Als sie zurückkamen waren sie mit einem tödlichen Virus infiziert, der auf die anderen übersprang und alle tötete. Er sah sie alle sterben. Als die Fehlfunktionen begannen, versuchte er es zu reparieren. Jedoch reichten seine Kenntnisse über die Kontrolleinrichtungen nicht aus. Torres kann Dejarens Matrix stabilisieren, braucht für die Reparatur jedoch Zugriff auf seine primäre Isomatrix. Der Isomorph berichtet, dass sich diese auf dem unteren Deck befindet, das jedoch mit Antimateriestrahlung überflutet und daher unzugänglich sei. Er meint, dass organisches Fleisch sich in Sekunden zersetzen würde. Daher zeigt er ihr eine Abteilung, in der sich ein Interfaceanschluss befindet, den sie benutzen kann. Der Doktor führt inzwischen mit seinem Tricorder eine Analyse des Isomorph durch, nachdem dieser seine Erlaubnis gegeben hat. Dieser erkundigt sich nach dem Leben des Doktors. So fragt er ihn nach seinem Namen und will alles über ihn erfahren. Harry und Seven arbeiten inzwischen gut zusammen. Seven ist bereit, die erweiterten internen Sensoren mit Energie zu versorgen. Kim ist überrascht, dass sie schon fertig ist und scannt es mit seinem Tricorder. Sie fragt, ob er meint, dass ihre Arbeit fehlerhaft ist, was sie abstreitet. Sie betont, dass sie zwar keine Borgperfektion mehr besitzt, aber ihre Existenz als Drohne sie Effizienz gelehrt hat. Er meint, dass sie die optische Baugruppe falsch ausgerichtet hat. Seven hält dies für unmöglich und überprüft die Arbeit nochmals. Jedoch ist sie tatsächlich um 0,5 Grad verschoben, wofür sie ihre allmähliche Vermenschlichung verantwortlich macht. Kim beginnt ein privates Gespräch und will wissen, was Seven so in ihrer Freizeit tut, um sich zu vergnügen. Sie erzählt, dass sie regeneriert, die Datenbank der Sternenflotte studiert oder über ihrer Existenz nachdenkt. Harry wendet ein, dass sie aber sehr oft alleine ist. Seven bestätigt dies und geht darüber hinweg. Bald darauf hat sie die optische Baugruppe neuausgerichtet. Dann will sie Zugriff auf die Hauptenergieversorgung nehmen und sie klettern eine Leiter hinunter. Dort nimmt Seven eine Verkleidung ab und will an eine Leitung fassen. Kim reist ihren Arm rasch weg und fragt, ob sie lebensmüde sei, da durch diese Leitung fünf Millionen Gigawatt fließen. Seven meint jedoch nur lakonisch, dass das Exoskelett ihres Armes dieser Belastung standhalten wird. Kim besteht jedoch darauf, dass die Sicherheitsbestimmungen eingehalten werden müssen. Seven fügt sich seinen Anweisungen, auch wenn sie die Vorschriften für überflüssig hält. Der Doktor und der Isomorph beginnen zu reden und freunden sich an. Der Doktor erzählt voller Stolz von seiner Crew und dem mobilen Emitter. Der Isomorph staunt, da er von seiner Crew nur Schlechtes erfahren und das Schiff noch nie verlassen hat. Bevor die Crew erkrankte, verließ er noch nicht einmal die Antimateriespeicherkammer. Bedrückt berichtet er, dass die Crew immer nur kam, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte und sonst selten jemand mit ihm sprach. Er fragt, ob er weiß, wie es ist, wenn jemand ihn nur aufsucht, wenn er ein Problem hat. Der Doktor ermutigt den Isomorph es ihm gleich zu tun und seine Programmierung zu übertreffen. Auch berichtet er, dass er mit der Crew der „Voyager“ zu Anfang ähnliche Erfahrungen hatte, aber sich Privilegien verdient hat, wie sich selbst an- und auszuschalten und an den Crewbriefings teilzunehmen. Er berichtet, dass er mittlerweile als Gleichgestellter behandelt wird und auch seinen Interessen, wie Musik und Kunst nachgehen kann. Dejaren erklärt, dass seine Programmierer auf Seros ihm dies wohl niemals gestatten würden. Doch der Doktor meint, dass sie seine Leistung hier vielleicht würdigen würden. Außerdem habe er die Summe seiner Subroutinen bereits übertroffen. Unterdessen wischt der Isomorph hastig einen Blutfleck von der Konsole, ehe der Doktor diesen bemerkt. Auf Nachfrage des Doktors erklärt er sein Verhalten damit, dass er sehr auf Reinlichkeit achtet, obwohl dies für ein künstliches Wesen merkwürdig sei. Der Doktor jedoch erklärt, dass auch er für sein seltsames Verhalten bekannt ist. thumb|Der Fisch Spector Torres arbeitet inzwischen an einem Gerät. Plötzlich erscheint der Isomorph und bringt B'Elanna Essen. Er meint, dass es nur Bordverpflegung sei, aber seiner Crew schmeckte sie. Als der Isomorph einen Schritt auf sie zu macht, weist sie ihn harsch an stehen zu bleiben, da vor ihm eine isomagnetische Leitung liegt, die seine Matrix destabiliseren könnte. Der Isomorph entschuldigt sich für seinen Fehler und Torres bedankt sich für die Pause und das Essen. Dann beginnt sie zu essen und der Isomorph beobachtet sie. Er kichert, dass sie knabbere wie ein Fisch. Er sagt, er möge Fische, sie seien anders als andere Organische. Zwar hat er noch nie einen Fisch gesehen, doch hat er in ihrer Datenbank viel darüber gelesen. Er denkt, dass sie verglichen mit Humanoiden viel passiver sind und so sauber sind. Er bietet ihr Hilfe bei den Reparaturen an und Torres meint, dass er ihr nachher helfen kann, auf seine primäre Matrix zuzugreifen. Plötzlich rastet er aus und beschimpft die humanoiden Wesen, da er es nicht mit ansehen kann, wie das Schiff in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wird. Er meint, dass er manchmal denkt, dass Schiff wäre ein Teil von ihm und seiner Seele. Torres meint, dass sie seine Empfindungen verstehen kann, doch der Isomorph glaubt ihr nicht. Er meint, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben in einem biologischen Käfig aus Blut, Fleisch und Knochen verbringt, während er aus reiner Energie besteht. Er sagt, sie ekeln ihn an, sie essen Stücke von Tieren und Pflanzen, die sie mit ihren Zähnen zermahlen, dann in einen mit Verdauungssäften gefüllten Sack würgen, ständig verlieren sie Haare und Haut, sie halten sich für die Spitze, dabei seien sie nicht mehr als ein dreckiges Tier mit ihren Fett- und Ölabsonderungen. Außerdem würden sie ihren Schweiß auf allem hinterlassen, was sie berührten. Immer machen sie Dreck und er schäme sich nach ihrem Vorbild gebildet zu sein. Er benötige keine Wärme, kein Essen und Trinken, er sei die Spitze der Evolution. Dann hört er mit seiner Tirade auf und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er eine gewisse Feindseligkeit gegen Organische entwickelt hat und dies nicht persönlich gemeint habe. Er erklärt dies damit, dass er von der Crew hier ziemlich schlecht behandelt wurde. Torres meint, dass er erkennen muss, dass sie ihm helfen möchten und geht dann vorsichtig an ihm vorbei. Sie bedankt sich für die Verpflegung und geht dann weiter. Akt III: Ratschläge thumb|Torres warnt den Doktor vor dem Isomorph B'Elanna informiert den Doktor darüber, dass der Isomorph sich eigenartig verhält. Sie berichtet ihm davon, dass sie sich die letzten zehn Minuten seine Ansichten über biologisches Leben anhören musste, die ein Haufen ekelhafter Tiere seien. Daher hätten sie Probleme mit ihrem Isomorphen. Sie dachte, dass sie den Raum nicht ohne Kampf verlassen könnte. Der Doktor aber lächelt etwas und schiebt es auf die nicht geschulten sozialen Umgangsformen. Torres bezeichnet ihn nun als Wahnsinnigen. Der Doktor gibt aber zu, dass auch ihm ein paar Verhaltensauffälligkeiten bewusst geworden seien. Er schiebt es jedoch auf die Situation. B'Elanna hat außerdem mit einem Tricorderscan festgestellt, dass das untere Deck nicht verstrahlt ist. Der Doktor fragt, wieso er sie belügen sollte. Torres vermutet, dass er dort unten etwas verbirgt und nicht möchte, dass sie dort hinuntergehen. Der Doktor versteht die Sorgen von Torres und berichtet, dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er einige Verhaltensauffälligkeiten zeigt. Er meint, dass es natürlich sei, dass er Kommunikationsprobleme hat, da er in ein Lagerabteil eingesperrt war. Er verweist aber darauf, dass auch er vom Rest der Crew isoliert war und einige Tage brauchte, um seine Umgangsformen zu schulen. Torres versteht dies, allerdings will sie sich absichern und eine Möglichkeit suchen ihn zu deaktivieren, falls sie es für notwendig hält. Sie will sich auf das untere Deck begeben, um seine primäre Isomatrix zu suchen. Das Gespräch wird von dem Isomorph, der mit einem Goldfischglas neben ihnen erscheint, unterbrochen. Torres meint, dass sie gerade gehen wollte und entfernt sich. Der Isomorph hat Spector dabei, seinen holographischen Fisch, und stellt ihm dem Doktor vor. Er berichtet, dass er ihn programmiert hat, damit er etwas Gesellschaft habe. Der Doktor meint, dass er kein Haustier habe. Der Isomorph berichtet, dass seine Crew es ihm auch nicht gestatten wollte, weshalb er Spector vor dieser versteckte. thumb|Sevens erste Verletzung Harry Kim und Seven entfernen zusammen einen Borgknoten mit Navigationsdaten. Da ein geeignetes Instrument fehlt, beschließen sie ihn einfach herauszureißen. Als Kim meint, dass sie auf drei ziehen sollen, versteht Seven zunächst nicht und er erklärt, dass er bis drei zählt und sie dann den Griff herausziehen sollen. Dabei wird Seven an der Hand verletzt. Sie ist irgendwie erschrocken, denn als Drohne hätte sie sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden regeneriert. Sie meint, dass sie nun schwach geworden sei. Kim bringt sie auf die Krankenstation, wo Paris sie behandelt. Dabei erzählt er, dass er bei einer Verletzung einen halben Millimeter weiter den Handwurzelnerv hätte operieren müssen. Harry schickt sie wieder in den Frachtraum. Dann redet er noch ein Wörtchen mit Paris und fragt nach seinem komischen Verhalten. Kim meint, dass sie verletzlich sei und er ihr keine Schauergeschichten von verletzten Nerven und schweren Operationen hätte erzählen sollen. Paris macht sich über Seven lustig und meint, dass er heute Morgen noch Angst hatte mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein. Kim verteidigt sie, sie hätte einen tollen Humor und behauptet unter der Borg-Drohne läge eine wundervolle Frau. Viele würden nicht erkennen, dass sie auch eine intelligente Frau ist. Als Paris erwidert, dass sie das auch sein sollte, da sie genug Leute assimiliert habe, entgegnet er ihm, dass genau diese Art von Humor unpassend sei. Paris erklärt, dass Harry sich in sie verliebt hat. Kim gibt zu, dass er sich wirklich ein bisschen in sie verguckt hat. Tom rät ihm die Hände von ihr zu lassen und aufzupassen, da er sich immer in die schwierigen Fälle verliebt. Kim meint, dass sie sich zum Team zugehörig fühlt. Paris meint, dass er sich bereits wie Chakotay anhöre, doch sie war vor einem Monat noch Borg und er wisse nicht, wer sie wirklich ist. Daher solle er aufpassen. Kim bedankt sich für seinen Rat und verlässt dann die Krankenstation. Akt IV: Unstimmigkeiten thumb|Der Isomorph greift an Der Doktor macht den Isomorph mit den Schiffssystemen vertraut und zeigt ihm nach den Steuerkontrollen die Umweltkontrollen. Der Doktor meint, dass es wichtig sei, dass er sich mit allen Schiffskontrollen vertraut macht, da er so noch viel unabhängiger sein wird. Der Isomorph meint, dass er die Umweltkontrolle nicht mehr benötigen würde, da sich ja keine Crew mehr an Bord befinde. Der Doktor erwidert, dass sich nur im Moment keine Crew an Bord befinde. Da erwidert der Isomorph, dass 59,2 % der Schiffsenergie für die Lebenserhaltung benötigt wurde, damit die Crew atmen konnte, es warm hatte und essen konnte. Der Doktor bemerkt, dass die Humanoiden schon viel Pflege benötigten. Der Isomorph meint, dass er sie bedienen musste, während sie aßen, schlafen oder sich ihren widerlichen, fleischlichen Gelüsten hingaben. Der Doktor versucht das Thema zu wechseln und zeigt ihm das Sensorgitter. Der Isomorph meint jedoch, dass ihn die Organischen nur benutzten und bedankt sich beim Doktor, dass er ihm zeigte, dass er mehr als ein Sklave biologischer Kreaturen sein kann. Er wünscht sich mehr, wie der Doktor zu sein. Der Isomorph will mit dem Doktor fliehen und mit dem Schiff die Galaxie erforschen. Als der Doktor darauf nicht eingehen will, wird der Isomorph panisch und will die Beschränkungen ihrer Existenz überwinden und hält sie für höhere Lebensformen. Auf dem unteren Deck öffnet B'Elanna Torres unterdessen eine Tür und geht langsam in diesen Bereich. Mit ihrem Tricorder scannt sie fortwährend den Raum. Nachdem sie eine weitere Luke durchschritten hat, erreicht sie einen Kontrollraum. Dort schaltet B'Elanna Torres den Computer ein. Sie liest auf dem Monitor Daten über den Isomorph und ist darüber sehr zufrieden. Sie schaltet das Licht ein und sieht, als sie sich umdreht, eine Leiche hinter der Lampe, die kopfüber herunterhängt. Sie schaltet eine weitere Lampe ein und sieht dort ebenfalls eine Leiche. Der Ismorph meint zum Doktor, dass sie höhere Lebensformen seien, da sie nicht krank seien und nichts essen müssen. Er meint, dass der Doktor ihn ermutigte, sich weiterzuentwickeln. Der Doktor meint, dass sie immer noch einigen Beschränkungen unterliegen würden, doch Dejaren bestreitet dies. Sie würden nicht an Krankheiten leiden und daher seien sie höhere Lebensformen. Er will den Doktor zum Verlassen der „Voyager“ überreden und mit ihm gemeinsam die Galaxie erforschen. Jedoch hält der Doktor dieses Vorhaben für etwas übertrieben. Der Doktor versucht erfolglos ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Plötzlich löst Torres einen Alarm aus, als sie versucht Zugriff auf die Matrix des Isomorph zu erlangen. Der Isomorph versetzt sich in den Raum. Der Doktor kann das nicht und rennt umgehend hinunter. Der Isomorph weicht einem Schlag von B'Elanna aus und greift Torres inzwischen in die Brust. B'Elanna versucht ihn abzuschalten, aber sie kann den Knopf auf der Konsole nicht erreichen. Er verletzt ihr Herz. Mit letzter Kraft schaltet sie alle Emitter aus und der Isomorph wird deaktiviert. In diesem Augenblick kommt der Doktor durch die Tür und beugt sich sofort zu B'Elanna Torres hinunter und fühlt ihren Puls. Akt V: Rettung in letzter Minute thumb|Zerstörung des Isomorph Seven of Nine betritt wenig später das Kasino, wo Harry Kim an einem Tisch sitzt und über PADDS grübelt. Harry hatte einen Gedankenblitz und will ihn Seven mitteilen. Kim fragt, ob er sie bei der Regeneration gestört hat, was Seven verneint. Er bietet ihr einen Sitzplatz an, was sie ablehnt, da Bequemlichkeit bei der Arbeit irrelevant sei. Sie hält auch das Licht für unzureichend, doch Kim argumentiert, dass es angenehm sei und das Schiff nicht nur aus Frachträumen und Arbeit bestehe. Kim lädt sie ein, nach der Arbeit doch mit ihm aus Holodeck zu gehen und eine ktarianische Mondaufgangssimulation laufen zu lassen. Seven fragt ihn gerade heraus, ob er in sie verliebt ist. Harry stottert seine negative Antwort. Seven missversteht das und fragt ihn, ob er zu kopulieren wünsche. Bei den Borg hätte es so etwas zwar nicht gegeben, aber sie sei bereit ihre Menschlichkeit weiter zu erforschen. Sie weist Harry an seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Harry erwidert, dass ihm das zu schnell gehe und er nur versucht habe, ihr ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl zum Team zu vermitteln. Er will es dabei belassen. Seven verlässt das Kasino und will gerufen werden, wenn er weiterarbeiten möchte. Der Doktor untersucht B'Elanna an Bord des fremden Schiffes. Er berichtet, dass sie seine Emitter rechtzeitig abgeschalten hat. Er hat hier sechs Leichen auf dem Deck gefunden. Alle wurden ermordet. Er scannt sie und teilt ihr mit, dass er in ihren Brustkorb griff und ihre vierte Herzkammer perforierte. Sie hat innere Blutungen und ihre vierte Herzklappe ist kaputt. Wenn sie nicht zur Voyager zurückkommt, wird sie sterben. Da er keinen Zugriff auf ihre Transporter erlangen kann, soll der Doktor Torres hochhelfen. Die beiden begeben sich nach oben, wo B'Elanna versucht, die Transporter wieder herzustellen. Sie schickt den Doktor zu einer Konsole, um ihren Werkzeugkoffer zu holen. Der Doktor sieht sich um und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich alle Holoemitter ausgeschaltet hat, da der Fisch des Isomorphen noch auf dem Tisch steht. In diesem Augenblick erscheint der Isomorph wieder. und schlägt Torres mit einem Hammer nieder. Er meint zum Doktor, dass dieser ihn belogen habe. Der Isomorph behauptet, dass der Doktor instabil sei, da er ein Hologramm ist, dass wie ein Organischer denkt. Er wirft etwas nach dem Doktor, doch natürlich fliegt es durch ihn durch. Der Doktor wirft zurück und behauptet, das Spiel könnten sie tagelang spielen. Beim nächsten Wurf trifft der Isomorph den mobilen Emitter. Der Doktor verschwindet und der Isomorph nimmt sich den Emitter mit den Worten: Endlich bin ich frei Dann wendet er sich B'Elanna zu. Er findet es ekelhaft, wie sie alles mit Blut vollschmiert und sagt, es wäre nun Zeit sie zu „deaktivieren“. Sie versucht wegzulaufen, doch er schneidet ihr den Weg ab. Er drängt sie in eine Ecke und holt mit dem Hammer aus, doch Torres kann ihm ausweichen und flieht in eine benachbarte Kammer. Sie verbarrikadiert sich, doch der Isomorph transportiert sich zu ihr. Schnell rutscht sie rückwärts gegen eine Wand, während der Isomorph immer näher kommt. Dann greift sie zu einem Kabel aus dem Plasmasystem und reaktiviert dieses. Sie sticht das Kabel dem Isomorph in den Bauch und zerstört ihn so. Sie aktiviert nun den Doktor anschließend wieder, der nach Dejaren fragt. Sie erklärt, dass er deaktiviert ist und kehrt mit dem Doktor zur Voyager zurück. In seinem Büro arbeitet Chakotay, als es klingelt und Harry Kim eintritt. Er ist überrascht, dass sie bereits fertig sind und daher wohl Überstunden gemacht habe. Kim meint, dass Seven sehr engagiert war. Chakotay hält ihre Ergebnisse für vielversprechend und lässt ihn mit der praktischen Umsetzung beginnen. Kim wiegelt jedoch ab und meint, dass ein Team von Ingenieuren dafür geeigneter wäre. Chakotay meint, dass er deren Arbeit überwachen würde. Kim lehnt dies jedoch ab und meint, dass Seven ohne ihn zurechtkommt. Chakotay fragt, ob es Probleme mit Seven gibt, aber Kim rückt nicht raus mit der Sprache. Er sagt etwas von kulturellen Differenzen zwischen Mensch und Borg. Chakotay lehnt Kims Bitte aber ab, da Seven die Zusammenarbeit mit Kim gut findet, denn er habe ihr viel beigebracht über die komplexen, sozialen Interaktionen der Menschen. Kim fügt sich dieser Anordnung und Chakotay wünscht ihm viel Spaß bei der Arbeit. thumb|Der Doktor ärgert sich über Tom Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor B'Elanna Torres und beschwert sich bei Tom über die Unordnung. Paris rechtfertigt sich, dass er den ganzen Tag keine Zeit zum Aufräumen hatte, der er zwei Knochenbrüche, einen verdorbenen Magen und eine Schnittwunde an einer Hand behandelt hat. Torres fragt, ob er zu müde ist, um sie noch in ihrem Quartier zu besuchen. Paris erwidert mit der Gegenfrage, ob ihr Herz dies aushalten würde. Der Doktor meint ironisch, dass er einen medizinischen Notfall ausrufen muss, wenn sie sich nicht beruhigen. Paris will bereits gehen und Harry bei seinem Nervenzusammenbruch helfen. Der Doktor hält ihn jedoch zurück und meint, Paris solle zuvor noch die Krankenstation säubern, da er zweifellos jeden Quadratmillimeter mit seinen Hautabsonderungen an jeder Konsole und jedem Hypospray hinterlassen habe. Doch plötzlich beschließt er, dass ein kleiner organischer Touch doch gar nicht schadet, da die Patienten sich dann viel heimischer hier fühlen. Er zieht sich in sein Büro zurück und macht es sich bequem, inmitten der Unordnung. Als Paris Torres fragt, was in den Doktor gefahren sei, meint sie, dies sei eine lange Geschichte. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung der Episode In dieser Episode wird Tuvok im Alter von 110 Erdenjahren in den Rang eines Lieutenant Commander befördert. Neben und beinhaltet diese Episode einen der insgesamt vier Gastauftritten von Leland Orser in Star Trek. In dieser Folge wird erstmals der Konflikt zwischen Holografischen und Organischen thematisiert. Dieser kehrt z.B. in der Erzählung des Doktors Photonen brauchen Freiheit ( ) wieder. Als Tom Paris B'Elanna Torres auf ihr Liebesgeständnis anspricht, spielt er auf die Ereignisse in an. Die Aussage des Isomorphen, dass B'Elanna wie ein kleiner Fisch esse, könnte als Hommage an Norman Bates aus dem Hitchcock-Film Psycho ( ) verstanden werden, in dem dieser seinem späteren Opfer sagt, dass es wie ein kleiner Vogel esse. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Revulsion (episode) es:Revulsion fr:Revulsion (épisode) nl:Revulsion Isomorph, Der